Las Vegas
by Nadz Libinski
Summary: Alices, convinced that she needs to start off the summer with a bang, decides to go to the city of sin, dragging her best friend along for the ride. Bella is not amused until she meets him... Long One-shot.


**Disclaimer: All I have to say is that I am not Stephanie Meyers.**

**Author's Note: This is a repost. I decided to edit it and make it a long one. This is only my second time writing anything resembling a sex scene. I'm trying to write more one shots to practice writing lemon scenes and feel less awkward writing them- it's weird, I can read tons of lemons without blinking an eye but when I write them I'm like- what the hell am I do? What am I writing? And the blushes never disappear until I'm done. I vow that one I will get over myself ;)**

_**Las Vegas**_

It was mid-early morning hours in the small town of Forks, Washington. The entire town was completely silent and still. All of the stores were shut down for the night and all the lights, except for the scattered streetlights were turned off. No birds were chirping. The normally 'congested' streets were vacant. The sun hadn't risen yet and everyone was sleeping away except for one person: Alice.

Now, it was a well-known fact that Alice Brandon and sleeping should never be used in the same train of thought. The perky pixie (her commonly used nickname) always seemed to have a never-ending amount of energy especially when she was determined.

And determined she was.

Alice had a plan. She refused to stay in her stuffy apartment for the entire summer. She was finally able to get some days off from her job as a top consultant for a fashion magazine in Seattle and she was more than willing to spend her vacation time wisely. All she craved for was to get away. She wanted to have fun. She wanted to throw all worries and work-related stress out of the window and the only place that could give her everything she wanted was the Sin City itself: Las Vegas.

Now if only she could persuade her best friend to go with her.

Alice stopped packing her things and quickly glanced at the breathing lump on one of the beds. She shook her head in shame before she enthusiastically leaped towards one of the beds and tried wake the person under the covers. She knew this was going to take a while; her best friend who was also her longtime roommate didn't go to bed until about an hour ago. But it didn't matter; Alice was on a mission and nothing was going to stop her not even a sleeping best friend.

"Wake up…"

A stubborn groan was the only thing that could be heard but Alice refused to let the stubbornness get to her.

"Bella, wake up…"

Alice frowned.

Still no reply.

"Bella Swan, wake up!"

That was more like it. Alice grinned to herself in triumph though she wished that she didn't have to scream in order to get her best friend's attention.

"Aaah!" Bella shot of out her bed sporting an expression that resembled a deer caught in headlights. Her hair was all over the place. Her pajamas as falling off of her and her eyes were surrounding by huge sleeping bags, due to the lack of sleep thanks to her lovely job as being a high school teacher.

Whoever had said that grading over a hundred teenage students' finals were easy was insane, delusional, or just plain dumb. Bella had the unfortunate pleasure of staying up to four a.m. grading annoying English finals and she still wasn't done. The principal was an idiotic fool for forcing all the teachers to grade finals and hand them in the next day…not that Bella complained to her boss' face for she wanted to keep her job and her shyness wasn't going to let her do anything _that_ bold.

Unlike Alice, she didn't like to take risks.

The sleep deprived school teacher groggily stretched and yawned while wisely ignoring the constant jumping up and down of her best friend, Alice. She lazily glanced at the clock…it had to be at least seven o'clock…or hopefully eight. Her eyes widened in anger…of course not.

Because Alice could never wake Bella up at a decent time.

It was only _five_ o'clock in the morning.

Bella emitted a low growl. She wasn't the type to get angry but when she was tired she could get very cranky. She really should destroy that over hyper pixie for waking her up at such an ungodly hour.

"Alice, do you know what time it is?"

Alice, oblivious to the other woman's irritation, smiled at her best friend and resumed cleaning out her closet before singing. "Yes…but you need to get up! We're going somewhere!"

Bella paled as her brain digested what Alice had said. They were going somewhere? At this time? Was Alice out of her mind?

This had to be a joke.

A very cruel, sick joke.

Or maybe this was bad dream that Bella still hadn't awaken from. Bella prayed that this was the case. Although this wasn't the type of dream she preferred, at least she was sleeping.

"I know I am going to regret asking this, but where are we going?"

Alice flashed Bella one of her blinding smiles before shoving more clothes in the suitcase, "Oh, just Vegas," She sang as she closed the suitcase with the zipper.

One bag down…

Fifteen more to go…

Bella did not have the time to pay attention to what the pixie had just told her. She was too traumatized about learning that this indeed was not a bad dream; it was a terrifying reality. She stared at Alice with astonishment as the pixie grabbed another huge suitcase.

Was Alice planning on bringing her entire wardrobe with her?

"Oh come on Bella, we have to get ready!"

Alice skipped around the room, taking random things she thought would be viable to her during the trip off their respected places.

Bella kicked the covers off of her tired body and deeply sighed. There was no point on staying bed, not with the energetic Alice prancing around. All of Alice's jumping and singing around was making Bella's head hurt and it didn't help that Bella was going to crash in any minute thanks to the five cups of double shot expresses from Starbucks.

She needed to stop being dependent on those highly caffeinated drinks. They couldn't be healthy.

"For what?"

Alice stopped what she was doing and gave Bella an "annoyed"- Alice was never the type to really get annoyed-look. Didn't Bella hear what she just said? Probably not, Bella looked extremely puzzled…and tired. "We're going to Vegas."

Bella paled for the second time. She honestly thought that Alice was joking. "But- why?"

"Because Bella, you need a vacation and as you best friend I cannot let you kill yourself by grading papers for ten hours straight. It's the end of the school year; you need to go out more!"

"Alice…" Bella began calmly but she felt her anger rising. "I don't need a vacation and I certainly don't need one in Vegas!"

Alice, as usual, ignored her roommate's objection and continued her task. Now she had to find the perfect shirt for Bella to wear. She held up two shirts that she had found in Bella's side of the closet moments before, "So what do you think Bella? Should you wear the red sleeveless shirt with the sequins or should you wear the black short-sleeved shirt with the rhinestones."

Bella could not believe what she was hearing.

How could Alice be thinking of something as trivial as that while Bella was about to have a panic attack? She did not want to go to Vegas. She never wanted to go to Vegas. She never wanted to anywhere ten miles away from Forks with Alice. The last time Bella went on a trip with Alice, she ended up in the back seat of the New York City police car and a jail cell with a perverted lesbian inmate for three days. That was a memory that Bella had no intentions on repeating.

"Las Vegas? Alice, are you kidding me?"

Las Vegas. The sin city of all sin cities. The place, where people gambled until they were millions in debt, and where people completely lost themselves to all pleasures. A place that had nightclubs and bars and casinos on every corner. A place that had an infamous saying attached to it: what happened in Vegas stayed in Vegas. A place where people like Bella Swan, who was the epitome of bashfulness, certainly did not belong.

And Alice wanted Bella to go to her to that place why? Oh right, because Bella needed a vacation.

Bella laughed to herself. A vacation? No, she needed a spa that could give her the best massage the world had ever known. She certainly did not need to go to one of the most notorious cities on the planet with a crazy, insane, hyper roommate by the name of Alice.

She rubbed away the sleepiness of her eyes and finally got out of bed. She couldn't go back to sleep now, not with her hyper roommate running…more like leaping…around the room, packing everything in sight. Bella blinked a couple times in an attempt to comprehend the enigma that was named Alice.

The fact that Alice could have so much energy so early in the day confused Bella to no end. It was five o'clock in the morning. The sun didn't even come out yet…how could someone be so hyperactive at this time? Shouldn't Alice be sleeping like a normal person?

Oh…right. How could Bella forget? Alice was not normal.

Bella groaned as she fell back on her bed. This was what she got for befriending a someone who was on a constant sugar high. She was tired beyond belief which was understandable since she only had an _hour_ of sleep. Why couldn't she just have normal friends? You know friends that tried to not indirectly kill their friends by forcing them to wear five-inch heels or from the lack of sleeping.

Or make them go to Las Vegas.

Alice stared at the three pairs of jeans on with a contemplating look. She had to give Bella the best pair of jeans; the best pair that would love just marvelous with that shirt. She raised an eyebrow and glanced at a pair of the Michael Kors flats she had brought Bella a couple of weeks ago. She guessed she could let Bella where the skinny jeans with those nice flats. She could never go wrong with skinny jeans.

Alice threw the shirt and jeans at Bella. "Come on. Get dressed. Out flight is in two hours."

Bella scowled.

This was definitely not her morning.

Two hours? Was the pixie insane? Bella still had to grade about ten more finals and submit all the grades before the principal started throwing his infamously aggravating hissy fit.

"Alice, I can't," Bella said as she changed her clothes. "I have to hand in things for work."

Alice smiled and threw her Blackberry on Bella's bed. "Just email it on the plane!"

Bella rolled her eyes. She hated when Alice managed to have the answer to all of her problems. It just wasn't fair. Not fair at all. Now Bella had to think of another excuse to stay home but since she was living off one hour of sleep, nothing was going to come into her mind anytime soon.

"I hate you Alice."

"You know you love me!" sang Alice while she finished packing all Bella's bags. She dragged the luggage along with her to the bedroom door.

"What about the tickets?"

Alice flashed the two round trip first class tickets to Vegas and beamed with pure excitement. "I got them right here! First class baby!"

Bella rolled her eyes. Of course she did. Now how were they going to be at the airport ready to board the dreaded plane in two hours was beyond her. She didn't even pack yet. She didn't even know how long Alice planned for them to stay there.

"What about-?"

"Your clothes? Don't worry about it." Alice pointed at some of the luggage blocking the bedroom door, "I already packed them."

Bella frowned to herself. She hastily put on her jeans causing her to fall face flat on her face. She cursed her clumsiness. "Alice I am going to really kill you!"

Alice ignored Bella's outburst and forced her best friend into a chair. "Honey, we're going to go to Vegas where there are lots of delicious men; we have to arrive there in _style_."

Bella groaned. There was only one reason why Alice would force her into the chair that was conveniently in front of the huge mirror- makeovers. The only thing Bella hated more than grading annoying students' papers and Mike Newton.

Alice took Bella's hair out of the hairstyle that used to be a simple messy pony tail. She ran her hands through Bella's brown hair. She examined it carefully before adding some random concoction she devised one day last week and poured it all on her best friend's hair despite Bella's objections. The pixie did not know why Bella acted this way every time she wanted to help her. She should be honored to have Alice, one of the top fashion experts in the entire North West, helping her out.

"Bella, I am going to make you drop dead gorgeous."

Bella rolled her eyes. Of course Alice was and then she wondered why every time she gave Bella a makeover it ended up turning for the worse. Especially when Alice made Bella wear those death traps that those evil, sadistic fashion designers had the nerve to call shoes.

"Alice I am _not_ going to Las Vegas. I am not going tomorrow and I am not going to Las Vegas ever!" Bella shouted. She wasn't going to that place. She was going to stay home in her pajamas and relax.

Because she deserved it.

"Well…" Alice began with a fake sense of pity followed by an equally fake sympathetic sigh, "I guess I have no choice but to tell Mike Newton that you will be available tomorrow. You know he has wanted to ask you out for the longest time."

That evil, manipulating pixie.

Bella scowled at Alice. Her evil best friend knew how much she hated Mike Newton. Okay, maybe hate was too harsh of a word. But Bella was definitely not the mood to go out with one of the most arrogant men in the world…not even if he could give her the world…which he probably could since he was one of the richest men on the planet.

Bella narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't…"

Alice shrugged while putting Bella's hair into a tight pony tail. "Do you really want to test out my devilish abilities?"

Alice had won.

Bella's shoulders slumped and she let out a deep sigh indicating that her annoying best friend won the match for now. Bella would just have to suck it up and let Alice do whatever the insane pixie wanted to do.

"No…" Bella admitted. She never wanted to get on Alice's bad side; that was suicidal. "But still do you know what people do over there? Everyone gets drunk and act like complete idiots and have no…"

Alice laughed as she continued to listen to more of Bella's complaints. She could careless how much Bella wanted to stay home and not go to Vegas. Bella was going and that was that. Alice was on a mission. She was going to make Bella Swan have the best time of her life in Vegas whether the high school teacher wanted it or not.

Alice was sure of it.

* * *

Bella knew she should have just stayed home.

The moment when she and Alice got off the plane, Bella could sense that she was not going to come out of this trip alive or in one piece. How could she? She was with the reigning queen of insanity, Alice. She was surprised that she even ended up in Caesar's Palace in one piece.

The plane ride was horrible. Not only was there so much turbulence that the plane had to make an emergency landing, not once, not twice but three times (Bella did not even think that was possible), not only did she loose one of her luggage in the airport but she was stuck with Alice for the entire plane ride. Sure, Alice was her best friend and she should be lucky to have a friend who had paid for her ticket and for the most part was there for her, but listening to Alice flirt with _every_ single guy she thought was cute made Bella extremely miserable.

By the time Alice and Bella arrived at Caesar's Palace, Bella was spent. She wanted to sit down and take a nice long nap. She was unable to sleep on the plane due to the extreme turbulence, but as usual, Alice did not let her. Instead, she dragged her friend with her to the receptionist desk even with her objections.

When the two friends reached the desk, the receptionist automatically greeted them. She handed them a small packet that included all of the Vegas attractions. Alice and Bella thanked her.

"You're welcome," the receptionist replied. "Are you here to check in?"

"Yes. My name is Alice Brandon. I only made a reservation yesterday." Alice paid no mind to Bella's alarmed expression. "But when I called, they said that it was okay and I could still get a room."

"You only made reservations yesterday!" Bella shouted, horrified. She should really kill Alice for this. This was the Caesar's Palace, as in _the_ famous Caesar's Palace. People from every corner of the planet came here all the time. Alice should have made reservations a very long time ago.

"Oh calm down Bella," Alice said trying and failing to calm her panicking friend. Seriously, her friend needed to learn how to calm her nerves. "We have this all under control."

The receptionist went on her computer to find any vacant rooms. "We have only two rooms free: a deluxe suite and a one bed hotel room." She glanced at Alice and Bella. "We can arrange to have two beds since they are two of you…if you want."

"Which one is the cheapest?" Bella asked. Unlike Alice, she was extremely money conscious. She still had tons of bills to pay. She still had to put a down payment for a new car; her crummy old pickup truck had decided to die on her last week.

"The single bed room."

Bella was going to speak up but Alice beat her to it. "Can we get the double bed just in case my friend over here wants to bring someone back to our room…?" Alice smiled at Bella's horrified and traumatized expression. "I do want to go to sleep."

"_Alice_!"

Alice shrugged as if she did not know why her friend was freaking out. "Well, it's true."

"Alice!"

The receptionist laughed as she checked Alice and Bella in. She handed them their keys. "Hey, this is Las Vegas. It's called Sin City for a reason. Here are your keys. Your room is 5k."

Alice took the keys and gave the receptionist her famous double-watt blinding smile. "Thank you very much."

Bella glowered down at Alice. She should really murder the pixie for saying such wanton things out loud. She was about to nag at Alice for being inappropriate but she didn't because she noticed that her friend was not paying attention to her.

Alice leaned back and slid off her sunglasses. "And who's _that_?"

Bella groaned. She did not even bother to see who Alice was looking at. She was used to seeing her friend checking out men. It was second nature to her and from the moment they arrived in the airport, Alice was on "hot men watch."

"Alice, can you stop being a pervert and come on?"

"Bella I don't know what is your problem." Alice replied, picking up her hordes of bags, still looking at the man who caught her interest. An employee rushed to help her because it would be hard for someone as small as Alice to carry ten bags of luggage. "This is Las Vegas. You should be happy. You should be able to let go and have fun!"

"Fun my butt," Bella retorted as she too picked up her bags. "And I don't want to let go."

Thankfully, Alice did not pack as much as much as Bella had first anticipated. However, Bella would have still preferred to carry only three bags compared to five. She was about to move to the elevators but stopped as she noticed that her friend was _still_ staring. Bella, who was now curious to see the person who had managed to catch Alice's attention for about two minutes (a record for the pixie), turned to the direction where Alice was looking at.

There were three men and a woman, all unbelievably attractive. The woman had beautiful long, blond flowing hair. She definitely outshined any supermodel. The man, next to her looked like a former linebacker or a body builder. The second guy caught Bella's eyes. He was truly the most stunning man she had ever seen especially with his piercing green eyes.

Bella unconsciously licked her lips. The green-eyed man truly looked delicious. Bella deeply blushed; this was not the time to turn into Alice.

On the other hand, Alice did not seem to be looking at anything of them; she had her attention on the last guy who was sitting on one of the couches looking slightly nervous. She gave Bella a devilish smirk as if she was planning to do something evil.

"Oh, he seems so adorable and shy," Alice cooed as she continued to spy on one of the guys across the room. When the man turned in her direction; she wasted no time to make herself known. She immediately blew a kiss at him and seductively winked. The man blushed deeply and looked away.

Alice sighed and put her hands over her heart. "He's so cute."

Bella snorted. She personally felt bad for the man even though she didn't know him. Alice seemed to be determined to make him hers and from the looks of it, the man did not seem the type that could handle an ambitiously ruthless Alice. She might cause him to have a heart attack.

After Bella spent five minutes persuading Alice that blowing kisses at that poor man wasn't going to do her any good, the two friends finally arrive at their room. Bella stared at their room in awe. She had never seen a hotel room so…luxurious before and this was only the _normal_ looking room. She could only imagine what the suite looked like. She put her bags down next to one of the beds which she automatically claimed as hers.

Bella continued to admire the room. "Wow, Alice, good choice."

Alice smiled and dropped her numerous bags on the floor. "I know." She flopped on her bed and said, "And the bed is so soft. A _very_ important detail."

"Of course Alice, of course." Bella stretched and yawned. Sleep was becoming to take over her body and Bella could not wait until she snuggled underneath the warm looking covers and sleep away.

Alice, on the other hand, was nowhere near tired. She was in Las Vegas for heaven's sake and she going to have the time of her life no matter what her party-pooper of a best friend thought otherwise. She quickly dug into her mounds of clothes. She was going out tonight and she was going to drag Bella along.

She smirked to herself with glee as she began to get dress.

It only took her about a half an hour to get ready, a record time for someone who stood in front of the mirror for at least three hours. Bella looked at her friend confused. Was there something going on that she did not know about?

"Alice, where are you going?"

Alice slipped on her six-inch heels. "The club, where else?"

Bella should've known that Alice was going to go out. "Do you know what time it is?"

Because Alice had decided to wait until the last minute to book a plane (the earlier morning plane that Alice claimed to have tickets for cancelled), the two friends had to take a later plane that arrived in Vegas around eleven pm.

Alice shrugged before checking herself in the mirror. She was almost done. All she needed was to do her hair and make-up then she was all set to go. She glanced at Bella and frowned; then she would deal with the abomination that Bella was wearing.

"Bella, you need some fun in your life." Alice grimaced at her friend's clothes. "And to get into something that will make you look fabulous. You look like death."

"Thank you Alice." Bella rolled her eyes and yawned. "Anyway, I'm tired. Go to the club if you want. Just come back in one piece and _alone._"

Alice laughed as she smacked her friend on the back, _hard_. "What makes you think I am going all by myself?"

Bella paled. She knew this was coming: Alice was going to persuade her to join her in her late night clubbing adventure. Well Alice was going to be in for a surprise, Bella wasn't going. She would never go to a night club with people roaming around getting drunk or something like that. Bella was better than that and she was going to go to sleep…like a smart person.

"I'm not going," Bella simply said.

"Bella you cannot go to Vegas and never go to the clubs…that's…that's…" Alice pondered of a bit. She needed to find that right word. "That's blasphemous!"

"Congratulations, Alice. You learned a big word," Bella mumbled sarcastically as she put on her pajamas. Alice could do all the clubbing she wanted, but she was going to go to sleep. The plane ride made her sleepy and she was more than ready to have the best sleep in her life.

But unfortunately for her, Alice had other plans.

She began to search through Bella's clothes for something for her friend to wear. She was going to make Bella come with her even if it was the last thing she did. Bella led her life too boring for Alice and it was her job to spice it up.

Bella, although she knew she would later regret it, ignored Alice. She did not care what the pixie said; she was not going to a club and that was final. She was a teacher for God's sake; teachers couldn't go to club where people could videotape her doing something she should never do. Not that she would do anything inappropriate of course, but she still wanted to keep her job.

But when she saw a slinky black shirt being held up by Alice, she returned full attention to her friend. She knew Alice was going to make her where that shirt because Alice was just that forceful.

"You can't make me wear that?"

"I can and I will," Alice smiled to herself at her clothes coordination. God, she was good. She picked up the way too revealing black shirt and examined it even more. "Oh, this will look so cute on you."

"Alice, I am not going to look like a... _slut."_

Alice shook her head as she searched for a pair of shoes for Bella to wear. She needed to find something that would make Bella's soon-to-be look impeccable. "You're not going to look like a whore." She smirked at a pair of high-heeled black patented leather pumps. These were perfect. "You're going to look sexy. There's a difference." She held up the pumps in front of Bella's face. "You're going to wear these."

"Like Hell I am!" Bella stared at the shoes appalled. She could not where those, not with her clumsy record. She would break something if she ever walked in those. "I can't wear those; do you want me to die?"

"Bella, you're overreacting."

"Overreacting? Are you kidding me Alice? I am teacher! I can't go to places like that! What if…"

Alice did not pay attention to her best friend's rant. She was too busy trying to find a perfect shirt for Bella. She refused to be seen in a club with someone who walked around in over-sized sweats and a crummy old t-shirt.

"Ah hah…" Alice said when she found what she needed. It was a low V-cut red satin shirt. She knew that Bella was going to look drop dead gorgeous in it.

"Ah hah, what?"

Alice smirked at her friend. "You're coming with me and that's final."

"But _why_?" Bella whined. She really didn't want to go. She leaned on her bed and went under the covers. She was going to sleep no matter what Alice said.

"Because tonight, you are going to throw all caution out of the window."

And with that Alice dragged Bella into the bathroom in preparation of one of her greatest Bella makeovers ever.

* * *

"Alice I should kill you."

Alice laughed. She knew Bella for far too long to be afraid of the teacher's threats, "Oh don't put your panties in a bunch. You'll be fine."

Unlike the significant amount of twenty something year olds who were currently enjoying their time in Las Vegas, Bella Swan was not a fan of night clubs. Actually, she wasn't a fan of anything that involved the dark, alcohol, scantily dressed people and absurdly loud music. So one could imagine that by the time Bella stepped inside Lax Club, the high school teacher was not a happy camper.

Luckily, Alice had said that this was a twenty-one and older club so Bella didn't have to worry about bumping into one of her current students. Nonetheless, that didn't mean that Bella was ready to let her guard down. She still had to look out for her colleagues and worse, her boss. However, Bella highly doubted that her ultra conservative principal would come to a place like this.

Alice, on the other hand, didn't care if anyone familiar had seen her. She was already on the verge of having the time of her life. The energetic pixie had somehow managed to get five numbers from men who look like underwear models and the duo were only in the club for ten minutes.

Bella sighed in defeat. Though she was not counting on it, she wouldn't mind having some random decent guy give her his number. Of course she wouldn't call him back because Bella didn't believe that decent men went into clubs like _this_.

"Oh don't worry Bella," Alice reassured with a wink before taking a random drink from a walking waiter's tray. "You look gorgeous. I'm sure you will get many numbers."

Bella didn't want any numbers; she wanted to go home.

"I look like a slut," Bella snapped back while repositioning her top. She couldn't believe that her friend had forced her to wear something that revealed more than half of her chest. At least she was wearing decent jeans that made her feel a bit better though she would do anything to get out of those painful pumps.

Bella didn't wear much make-up. Alice said that she didn't need to do; all Bella needed was some mascara and lipstick. Apparently, her fashion forward friend only wanted to do a natural look. Not that Bella was complaining. At least she didn't have to worry about looking like a clown- a slutty clown.

"For the last time, Bella, you do not look like a slut…" Alice beamed at Bella's annoyed face. "You look _amazing_."

Bella looked down at her barely clad chest and frowned. She really needed to do something about that. Bella was a teacher and she was dressed almost as worst as those party girls at her school.

And then someone just had to put the air conditioner on. Bella briefly snarled as she quickly rubbed her bare arms. Now she really wished that she had brought a sweater. She hoped that someone would complain about the coldness. Unfortunately, it seemed that she was the only person in the club who was aggravated. People were still dancing. People were still drinking and people were still trying to hook up with other people.

Alice, unlike her friend, did not seem to mind the burst of cold air.

"Let's dance!" Alice offered. She began jumping up and down from excitement.

Dancing in the middle of the pit that was called a dance floor was something else to add on Bella's hate list. She was a terrible dancer and she was terribly shy. Clubs like this weren't for people who were shy or rather stay home and watch TV instead of having a girls' night out with her friends. Thankfully, the dance floor was packed so the chances of Alice forcing Bella to dance were slim. There wasn't any room to dance. Bella smiled to herself; she might actually get a break.

And for the first time in her life Bella was convinced that she might be able to escape and find an excuse to leave this place until Alice grabbed Bella's hand and led her to the bar.

Bella knew that the club was crowded but she thought that everyone was on the dance floor. Unfortunately, she was wrong. There was barely enough room around the bar to sit down. It took about ten minutes and some intense persuasion on Alice's part (though Bella thought that her friend was flirting much more than persuading) to get two consecutive stools.

Alice leaned on the bar so she could get closer to the approaching bartender. "I need something nice and strong."

The bartender winked at her. Alice blew a kiss at him and sat back down on the stool when she got her Sex on a Beach. She smiled. How did the bartender know that was her favorite drink?

Bella just rolled her eyes at the name. Sex on a Beach? Why would anyone name a drink Sex on a Beach?

The bartender turned to Bella hoping that he would get the same treatment. But instead, Bella just gave me him a small smile.

"May I please have some water?" She asked timidly. She knew she sounded pathetically shy but the bartender looked intimidating.

Alice looked at her friend with horror. Water? Who on Earth ordered water in a night club? The pixie shook her head with shame.

The bartender also felt the same way but he didn't say anything. He gave Bella her water only after giving her an odd look.

'Thank you," Bella mumbled. She didn't care if she looked like a fool. She wasn't getting drunk, no way, no how. Bella hated alcohol. She was afraid that she was going to do something that she would regret if she even took a sip of liquor. She didn't see the point in drinking anyway. Water and some coffee were always good enough for her.

"Honestly?" Alice asked disgusted. She was so disappointed in her friend. "Water?"

"I don't like alcohol."

"Bella, loosen up!" Alice sang as she pulled her irritated friend into a tight hug. "We're here to have fun!"

"Whoopee," Bella mumbled sarcastically as she pried herself away from Alice's grasp.

Alice would not let her friend's moody attitude get to her. She was going to enjoy herself and if she was lucky, she would find the perfect rebound guy. She looked around the club expectantly. There had to be someone perfect for her; there just had to.

"So have you found anyone interesting yet?"

Alice turned around in her stool, sighed dejectedly, and shook her head. "No… not yet."

Bella had to admit that she was a little shocked. Alice had at least twenty numbers in her hand. She somehow got some more numbers while they were walking to the bar. "Well I'm sorry-"

Alice cut friend off. "Hey, enough about me. We're here to find you a one night stand."

Bella paled, blushed then feverishly shook her head. Bella wasn't the type of person who had sex with no strings attached. Actually, she wasn't the type of person who would have sex at all. Bella frowned to herself; she had to admit, that was pathetic…even for her.

"No, no, no, Alice. I am not looking for a one night stander. No!"

Alice didn't respond to her friend. Instead, she slid her unfinished drink towards Bella's direction. "Here, take a drink. You're going to need it."

Bella grimaced while fixing her top for the umpteenth time. She could not understand why it felt like her chest was falling out. It wasn't like she had huge breasts. "I don't drink Alice. You know that."

Alice shook her head. "Bella, I know you're not into the party scene but that doesn't mean you have to prove that to everyone. Live a little."

"I would prefer living a little in my bed…sleeping away."

"Well, that's boring."

"I like being boring thank you very much."

Alice scoffed while scanning around for more men to pursue for the night. "Well, I'm not going to let that happen. I have promised myself that you are going to have the time of your life here and I intend to keep that promise."

Bella rolled her eyes before laying her eyes on Alice's Sex on a Beach. She wasn't a drinker but for some reason she was tempted to take a sip of that lime green liquid. "Well," She began before trying the alcoholic drink. She instantly put it down and gagged. How could people drink these? "Good luck with that."

Alice spun around in her stool and rolled her eyes. Persuading Bella to actually have excitement was going to be much harder than she thought. She was about to scold at her friend about being a party-pooper until something or rather _someone_ caught her eye.

She gasped and pulled Bella's arm in anticipation. She started fidgeting in her seat gawking from time to time. Bella began to panic. It was unlike Alice to start acting this way.

"Alice, are you okay?" Bella asked with worry. She thought that her friend was having a seizure. Oh she really hoped that her fears were wrong; she didn't want to spend the rest of her night in a hospital…in Las Vegas of all places.

Alice, wide-eyed, slightly blushing, slowly turned to her friend and breathed, "He's here."

Bella frowned. She couldn't believe that Alice was acting like this over a guy. "Who's here?"

Alice beamed. "Do you remember that adorable guy from the hotel?"

Bella shook her head. Only Alice would spot someone she had only had seen for a hot second in a dark club.

"Oh and he looks like he's all alone!" Alice leaped from her stool and flashed Bella a determined smile. She straightened up her outfit and hair, took a deep breath, and took a sip of her Sex on a Beach. She was finally ready to make her move. "I shall return."

"Try not to scare him away," Bella teased earning a punch from an ambitious Alice. She laughed as she watched the pixie walk up the timid man they had seen in the hotel lobby earlier.

Bella was convinced that this was by far the worst night in her life; tonight definitely beat the time she was arrested in New York City because of Alice. At least in New York, she wasn't left alone in unchartered territory.

She slammed her glass down for the third time that night and groaned. This was getting really pathetic. She was getting pathetic. This was supposed to be Alice and Bella's girls' night and the only one who seemed to be having fun was Alice and the pixie was currently "scaring" the shy blond man away.

The school teacher decided for the past ten minutes that her only form of entertainment was to make sure that Alice didn't get into any trouble and it was going really well until Bella suddenly lost her. Unfortunately, Alice was short so it would not be hard to lose her in a sea of people but Bella could hear her friend's musical voice _anywhere_ even over the voice of two hundred or so clubbers and the blaring music. Bella sighed in relief when she saw a flash of fiery red rushing past some people next to the dance floor followed by a flash of blonde.

Bella groaned. Alice and a mystery man were heading to the dance floor. Great, now she was never going to leave.

She let out another groan. Why couldn't she be brave like Alice? Why couldn't she stop brooding around like a lost puppy and go on the dance floor?

But instead of "living her life" on the dance floor like she should, here she was, sitting in a bar, ordering drinks that she didn't even like, bored out of her mind and trying her best to cover herself from hungry eyes. Bella hated bars and most of all she hated being at bars alone with creepy men staring at her chest. She self-consciously covered the revealing part of her shirt with her hands. Damn, she really knew she should've brought an extra sweater.

She didn't know why Alice made her wear this; it wasn't like there were any cute men for her to-

Okay, maybe Bella had told herself a little white lie. There were definitely some attractive men here, but most of them seemed like the ones that Bella would never consider. They seemed like those one night stand types and Bella didn't do one night stands- no matter how much Alice tried to persuade her otherwise.

Bella took out her phone and prayed that someone had texted her. At least she could past by time in this place by texting someone. She looked at her phone and smiled. Yes! Someone had texted her. Excited, Bella quickly checked who it was and her once jolly mood had skydive its way to death.

"Damn." She grimaced as she put her phone back in her purse. Mike Newton, who for some odd reason thought that he was her boyfriend, had texted her.

And then just when Bella thought that her life couldn't get any worse, a man who looked like he had spent his entire life in a tanning salon and taking steroids took a seat next to her. She paid him no mind; Bella wasn't into those types of men. She glanced around the club with annoyance trying to find a way to get away from him.

However, the man didn't seem to notice Bella's frustration because he leaned closer to her and breathe down her neck. "Hey baby, what's your name? What's your sign?"

Bella rolled her eyes and slightly pushed him away. That had to be one of the worst pick-up lines she had ever heard. But since she was nice, she would not say that in front of the tanorexic muscle man.

"Buzz off, man, she's taken," Alice snapped pushing the man's hand away before sitting on the stool next to where the tanoxeric was sitting.

Wait- where did Alice come from?

The man growled at her but Alice maintained her glowering stare. Eventually, he walked away, probably looking for more women to use his bad pickup lines on.

"Thank-" Bella paused and gave Alice a puzzled look. Wasn't the pixie just dancing with the blond a moment ago? Bella sighed; Alice had actually done it. She actually found a way to scare the shy man away. "You?"

Alice gave Bella a bright smile. "You're welcome."

Bella raised an eyebrow. Okay, why was Alice so happy? She just chased someone away. Was there something her friend wasn't telling her?

"So…"

Before Bella could say more, Alice cut her off, "His name is Jasper."

"What?" Bella smiled. "Now how did you manage to pry his name from him?" She could imagine Alice constantly asking the poor man his name and the man was so aggravated with her constant asking that he only told her his name to get away from Alice.

Bella didn't mean to bash her. Alice was like the sister she had never had but Alice was too dangerous for her own good. She probably scarred the man for the rest of his life.

Alice smiled and rubbed her hands together. "I didn't pry. He just told me and…"She dug a piece out paper out of her bra. Bella grimaced. She hated when Alice did that; it was so not necessary. "And he gave me his number."

Bella eyes widened slightly. He- Jasper didn't look like the type that would give away numbers. He seemed too shy like her. "So you've found your boyfriend for the evening?"

Alice gave her friend an appalled look as if she had insulted her, "No! Bella! He's not like that!"

"Sorry!" Bella held her hands up in defense. "Sorry! I didn't know!"

Alice patted Bella's shoulders and smiled again. "I forgive you. But if it makes you happy, he does want to meet me for lunch tomorrow."

Bella gave her friend a genuine grin. She was happy for Alice and happy that she might be able to have some sleep tonight. "I'm so happy for you…" she sighed, She might as well find out what type of guy Jasper was although she had a pretty good idea. "What's he like?"

"He's shy," Alice said, stating the obvious. She glanced at Bella and blushed. "Actually he reminds me of you, just less… prone to accidents."

"Gee, thanks."

Bella stared with boredom at her excited best friend as she continued to ramble on about Jasper. She was happy for her because she was happy. Working in the magazine business took a lot of fun out of Alice's life, although that was hard to believe. Alice seemed to find some way to entertain herself.

Bella's eyes wandered all over the club until they caught someone, a man who was other side of the dance floor. Her mind instantly tuned out Alice's relentless chatter once Bella had found something- or rather someone- that was worth looking at.

Damn, he was gorgeous.

Bella narrowed her eyes. He looked awfully familiar.

And so did those same piercing green eyes.

Bella froze.

It was than man she saw earlier for  
a hot second in the lobby of Caesar's palace. Now what were the chances of seeing him and the shy blond man being at the same club she and Alice were at?

Not very good.

But that didn't matter.

No matter how much she tried, no matter how much she knew that she would get caught, she just couldn't take her eyes off her him. He was alone, thankfully, and she was positive that he wouldn't notice her eyes.

He caught her, and he grinned at her with a humorous glint in his eyes.

She glanced down at her lap began to blush.

When she looked back up (she was sorry; she couldn't help herself) Bella eyes widened with pure astonishment.

He was staring at her.

She couldn't believe it. He was actually staring at her. Why? She didn't know.

The man with the breath-taking green eyes was staring at _her_.

Bella sighed. She really should do something about this. All of this staring was making her impatient. She wanted to just walk up to him and…

Bella frowned. She didn't even know how to introduce herself. She was never good around men. She was too shy- not to mention, clumsy- and her experiences with the opposite hadn't always been pleasant. Her last relationship ended up in disaster and she couldn't remember the last time she had been on a real date.

Actually, that was another lie; she did remember and it was something that she would rather not talk about.

But she knew she didn't have the guts to walk up to him, not only because she was nervous- although she was- but because she refused to make a fool out of herself. She could see herself tripping over something and falling right in his face.

Bella groaned; he was probably more interested on the _things_ that were threatening to fall out of her shirt than her. She glanced down at her chest and looked back at him and slightly gasped.

The green-eyed man had smirked at her.

Bella quickly faced the bar embarrassed not noticing the confused looks she was getting from Alice. She wished that the floor beneath her would open up so she could fall through. She blushed again; she couldn't believe that only a moment ago she was having a staring contest with the green-eyed gift from God.

"Bella, are you even listening to me?"

Bella turned her attention back and deeply blushed again. She quickly turned around in curiosity. She knew _he_ was still watching her. She could feel his eyes boring into her.

Those _eyes…_

Those beautiful intense green eyes…

Alice followed her friend's gaze and smirked. It was about time someone caught Bella's eyes. She was about to lose confidence in male population in the club, "I think you have just found your one night stand," Alice whispered. She smiled as she ordered Bella another Sex on a Beach. Alice made up a new plan. She would get Bella a little tipsy. Sure getting her friend a little drunk wouldn't be something friends normally did but Alice didn't want Bella to be herself tonight. She needed Bella to let go. Let go and talk to the man she was staring at.

"Here." Alice gave Bella the Sex on a Beach after the bartender slid it to her. "Take some."

Bella shook her head. She already had a sip and believe her, that was enough. Her head was already pounding from the loud music and she definitely didn't need something that would later result in a hangover. Bella never had a hangover before and she had no intention to know how it felt anytime soon.

"Bella, he's totally checking you out!" Alice chimed.

"No. He is not."

Bella glanced with caution at Alice. She narrowed her eyes; Bella knew what Alice was trying to do and she wasn't going to do it. Not at all. Over her dead body.

Alice laughed before slapping her best friend's back hard. "Of course, he is."

Bella winced. Alice really needed to stop doing that.

"No. He is not," Bella repeated. God, she wanted to leave this place so bad. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course I know what I'm talking about." Alice smiled at her annoyed friend. "And you're going to talk to him." She pushed Bella away from the bar. "Go and talk to him!"

"But I don't want to," Bella whined. Okay she was lying, she did want to speak to him or at least say a hello but she was nervous. She was unbelievably shy and clumsy; she could see herself tumbling in front of him.

Now that would be embarrassing.

Her body was trembling. Her hands were beginning to sweat. Her eyes were becoming clouded, but that was probably from the lack of light in the club mixed with the alcohol. Her feet felt like it was ready to come out of her uncomfortable pumps. She made one step in the direction of where the green-eyed god was standing. For a moment, that was as far as Bella could go. It was obvious that she was nervous. She did not dare to look at him. This was definitely not the time to have a staring session. She turned her head back to Alice who just gave her a thumb up.

Bella would never know why Alice had so much faith in her when Bella did not have any faith in herself.

Bella really did not want to do this. She really did not want to walk across the congested dance floor where she knew she was destined to trip, just to meet a man.

She turned once again to Alice, who now gave her an assuring nod. Bella took a deep breath before taking a couple more steps. She had to be careful because of the death traps she was wearing. She had no choice but to put all of her concentration on her feet while constantly telling herself that she would not fall.

It was when she was halfway between the bar and the man that Bella accepted the fact that she would make a complete fool out of herself if she went any further. She let out a sigh when she realized that she couldn't bring herself to go up to him. She quickly turned around and rushed back to the bar.

"Bella-!" Alice shouted, slightly confused and disappointed. "What are you doing? Go to him!"

Bella ignored her friend's request and sat down in her former stool. She ordered a Sex on a Beach (she was beginning to get hook on that drink), much to Alice's surprise.

"Hey, Bells, don't worry about it. You'll eventually know how to approach men."

Bella gave Alice a sad smile. She blew it. Any chance of talking to the gorgeous green-eyed man was out the window. She cursed her shyness. She wished that she was more like Alice, and then she would have all the confidence in the world.

Soon, Alice was starting to get jumpy. Bella noticed this when she saw her friend constantly diverting her eyes to the dance floor. Bella felt a bit bad. She didn't want Alice to feel like she had to bring her everywhere. Alice wanted to have fun and Bella should let her.

"Alice, go ahead. I'll be fine."

Alice gave her friend a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"I know you, Alice; you can't just sit in one place for long." Bella smiled and tilted her head towards the dance floor. "If you want to go on the dance floor, by all means, do not let the fact that I can't talk to men stop you."

"And let you sulk here all alone!" Alice responded quite loudly. "What type of friend do you think I am?"

Bella did not respond. Instead, she finished the last of her drink and ordered yet another one.

Alice laughed. "I love Sex on a Beach and now you do too."

Bella glared at her friend. It was all Alice's fault that she was having a weird addiction to this. At least, she was nowhere near drunk yet. "Oh shut up, Alice."

Alice laughed again. She found it so entertaining when Bella got mad, "Bella," she said, now all serious. "You need help with your failing love life. You couldn't even walk up to a guy. A guy you would probably never see again."

Bella frowned. Must her friend state the obvious?

"Alice," Bella began after taking a sip of her new drink and pulling up her stubborn shirt. "You know my experience with men has not been the most…pleasant."

Bella's history with the opposite sex was certainly nothing to brag about. Unlike Alice, dating and Bella were sworn enemies. Unlike Alice, she did not have men lining up just to date her and unlike Alice, if she even managed to get a date, it was with men who wanted to marry her on their first date or looked like they were serial killers. Not to mention, she currently had two grown men, Jacob and Mike, fighting over her.

She didn't want to get into _that_.

Alice was not going to listen to any of Bella's excuses. "So, what are you going to do about him?" She asked, looking back at where the person, who her friend was _supposed_ to be talking to, was standing. She grimaced when she did not see him. She should really hurt Bella for this.

Bella rolled her eyes. She was not going to do anything but stay at the bar until Alice have had enough with club life and wanted to leave. "Forget about him, Alice. I blew my chances."

Alice snorted. "Like hell you did. He was so hot although he was definitely not my type but he was _so_ perfect for you. You two would have made the cutest couple."

Cute couple? Bella didn't even talk to the guy!

"Thank you Alice," Bella said sarcastically; she wanted to leave this place so badly. "And now that we have established that I am not going to talk to him and you got what you came here for, can we leave?"

Although it pained Alice, she had to admit that her friend was right. She did not need to be here; she couldn't even find Jasper anymore. And now since her friend was being a complete chicken, she couldn't even play match maker.

Alice was about to grab her bag and lead Bella out of the club- Bella had no idea where the exit was- until she stopped. She turned to her now confused friend and winked. "I think we can stay here a bit longer."

Bella groaned. She couldn't believe that she was _this_ close to leaving the club. She cursed Alice; why were they still here?

"Alice, what are you doing? Why aren't we leaving?"

"Because," Alice began, clapping her hands. "He's coming."

"Who's coming?" Bella quickly turned around, looking frantically around the club; panic could be heard in her voice. "What do you mean _he's_ coming?"

Alice started to giggle. She did not answer Bella's question. "You know what?" Alice said, walking away from her seat. "I'm going to take up your offer. My legs are starting to cramp up from sitting way too long. Maybe I'll find Jasper and ask him to dance with me."

Bella began to panic. Alice could not leave her alone. Not now.

"Alice, come on," Bella begged, hoping that the green-eyed man wouldn't come to the bar anytime soon. "Don't leave me here!"

"Have fun," Alice whispered in one of Bella's ears before leaving the bar to find Jasper. She was going to leave Bella alone. She was actually going to leave the teacher who had no desire to be here alone when the man with the gorgeous green eyes was approaching her.

Bella snorted rather loudly.

'_Some friend she is.'_

She tried not to think about what would happen when he came here, because if she did, she would psyched herself out then everything would go downhill. She needed a distraction that didn't involve spending more money on a drink. Bella glanced at the left side of her and immediately regretted doing so because men were still staring at her chest as if it was the most amazing thing they had ever seen. Well, she thought, it could have been worse; at least these guys weren't old enough to be her father.

Bella instantly thought about her real father, Charlie, and felt bad. She didn't recall telling him that Alice kidnapped her to go to Vegas. He was probably freaking out right now. Bella promised herself to call him when she got back to the hotel room before she found that Charlie had convinced his police friends to go on an all-out hunt for her.

Which he would do since he thought that vampires and werewolves were after his daughter ever since high school.

Bella had no idea where he got that idea from, but this was not the time to question her father's sanity.

She was tempted to order another Sex on a Beach, but decided against it. It wouldn't be smart to get drunk in a club where men had an odd obsession with her upper body.

When she turned to her right side to see what was going on, Bella nearly fell off her stool. Right there was the man, the beautiful green-eyed man that she couldn't tear her eyes away from earlier. He was standing less than a foot away from her and Bella felt like she was going to have a heart attack.

The man was even more breathtaking up close. His eyes were staring into her while his mouth displayed the most sexist smirk Bella had ever seen on a person. She instantly fell in love with his cooper/brown shaggy hair; she had to resist the growing urge to run her hands through her it. Bella concluded that doing so would scare him away.

She did not want to look like she was checking him out but her eyes betrayed her as they traveled from his face down his body. He was taller than she was, perhaps around the six feet range. He had a strong, lean body. He was wearing a simple t-shirt with a simple pair a jeans; he, unlike the majority of the men here, didn't need to make a huge effort to look attractive.

Damn, he truly _was_ a gift from God.

"What's your name?" His sultry voice was already driving Bella insane. She couldn't even think straight as Edward reached out to slowly run his hands up and down her arms.

"Bella…" She breathed feeling her knees getting weak. Bella was not the one to give away her name to complete stranger but somehow this man hypnotized her. Or maybe it was the heat. Yes, that had to be it. Heat sometimes messed with people. A wave of cold air from the air conditioner, threw Bella's theory away.

"I'm Edward."

Bella gave him, no Edward, a brief look while pushing back a blush that was threatening to come. She didn't understand why he had to be so close. Bella thought about apologizing to Edward for staring at him but then she immediately decided against it. She would probably look stupid doing that. So instead, she kept her mouth shut.

"So, _Bella_, what brings you here?"

Bella sighed. She could feel her body somewhat coming back to normal. "My annoying friend dragged me here." Her eyes went to Alice who was talking to the recently found Jasper. "She wanted to have fun."

"And you're not?"

Bella shook her head and answered. "I'm not a party girl. Going to clubs is not my definition of having a good time." She watched her crazy friend dragged Jasper onto the dance floor. Poor Jasper, he did not know what he was getting himself into.

"I'm not either." Edward admitted with a sigh. "But tell that to Emmett."

"Trust me," Bella laughed and gave her new bar mate a genuine smile. "I feel your pain."

"Where are you from?"

Bella, for some reason, didn't expect him to ask her that. It probably wouldn't matter anyway; it wasn't like she was going to see him again after tonight. He could be from the other side of the country for all she knew.

But she still answered.

"Forks, Washington."

There was a look of surprise on Edward's face. He smiled at her. "What a coincidence? I'm from Seattle."

Now what was the chance of meeting someone from the same state here? Not many, Bella decided.

Bella leaned on the bar, facing the opposite direction. Edward, who was now in front of her, leaned over placing two his two arms on opposite sides of Bella's body. He gave her a devilish smirk.

"You are truly beautiful, Bella," He breathed, bending so close that his lips were almost touching hers. He was teasing her and Bella was definitely not appreciating the gestures. She couldn't keep her eyes off of Edward's lips. She wanted to kiss him so badly.

Bella was so focused on Edward's lips that she vaguely noticed Edward's arms moving closer…or maybe she just didn't care. She loved how his hands set her skin on fire. Her breath slightly hitched when she felt Edward's hand on her thighs. She didn't know what she was thinking. The Bella she knew certainly wouldn't allow someone, let alone a stranger she had just met less than five minutes ago, run his ran up and down her thighs.

"Do you mind?"

She bit her lip and blushed. "No, not at all."

Bella couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth.

"So, how are you tonight?" Edward asked while continuing to massage Bella's thighs. This time his hands traveled up the sides to her butt. Bella had to bite her lip hard so she wouldn't release a moan but she couldn't control her hips that were pushing back on Edward's talented hands.

"Fine..."

She didn't want to have small talk to Edward. She wanted him to take and ravish her like she had never been ravished before. She wanted his body on top of her. She wanted to scream his name out of pleasure. She wanted-

Bella's eyes widened from embarrassment. She couldn't believe she just thought that in front of Edward. Damn. She was becoming just like Alice.

Speaking of her best friend, Bella saw a hint of surprise and amusement on Alice's, who was at the end of the dance floor with Jasper, face. She waved at Bella and mouthed 'call me later.'

"Why don't we take this somewhere…" Edward suggested, moving taking his hands away which earned a frustration groan from Bella. "More comfortable?"

A new wave of lust just overcame her. Her body felt like it was on fire. God, she would do anything to be wrapped in those strong arms.

Bella cursed herself as something stirred inside of her again. She couldn't believe she was being turned on just from some stranger's voice.

"I'm not allowed to bring anyone back to my room."

Bella was stunned that she could even make complete sentences.

"No worries." Edward whispered into his new interest's ear with that soft velvet voice that excited Bella to no end, "We can go to mine."

Bella thought about her options. Alright, She would finally take Alice's advice but for this night only. She would "let go" or something like that.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

Bella let out a deep breath and slowly nodded as Edward whispered the question into her ear running his fingers softly ran down her arms. He had only kissed her briefly earlier and she was already feeling hot. Damn, she needed this, much more than she expected.

She would be lying if she said she was not nervous. It had been a while since she had last been touched by a man. And now here she was, in a stranger's suite, directly above her room, letting a man she had only known for twenty minutes, run his hands all over her body.

Edward kissed Bella's forehead, take one of her hands and led her closer to his bed. "When was the last….?"

"It's been a while," Bella replied, kicking off her heels. She let Edward wrap his arm around her waist and pull her in for another kiss. She sighed into the kiss as it deepened; she grabbed the sides of his face and brought him closer to her.

Edward pulled back and breathed out, "Bella…" He roamed his hands down Bella's sides and latched his lips on her collarbone. "God, you're so beautiful…"

Edward ran his lips up her neck; his hands reached for Bella's backside and squeezed it, causing Bella to gasp in surprise. He smirked against her neck and began to unzip her skirt.

Bella deeply blushed; receiving compliments were not her forte. "Thank you," she quietly replied. She reached out for Edward's shirt and started to unbutton the buttons. "Thank you very much." She gulped and looked into Edward's breathtaking eyes. "Do you have a condom?"

Edward chuckled. "Of course." He took out the packet and threw it on his bed. "Now, shall we get started?"

"I would like that. I'm not one for small talk," Bella softly laughed as she finished the last of the buttons.

"Good, neither am I," with that, put his lips on the juncture between Bella's neck and shoulders and sucked hard. He continued as Bella moaned and pushed her body against his, shredding his shirt, letting it fall on the floor. His hands went under her shirt and reached for her bra strap, unhooking it after Bella whispered a yes.

She closed her eyes shut as he felt Edward hands softly squeezing her breasts.

"Bella…" He breathed out. "Do you know how much you're driving me crazy?"

Bella did not respond. She gave him a look and sat down on the bed, closer Edward closer to her by his pants belt hoops. She looked at him again before unbuckling Edward's belt and tossing to the side and proceeding to pull down his zipper. She licked her lips as she pulled down Edward's pants. It was unbearable how turned on she was.

"Lay down."

Bella removed her bra from under her shirt and moved back on the bed. She watched Edward kick off his pants then leaned over her for a kiss. She smiled against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her legs also wrapped around him and her hips grin

Edward let out a low guttural groan before letting Bella go. He reached for his pants and pulled out the condom. He ripped off the wrapper. "Do you want to," he started, clearing his throat. "You know- _that_, now?"

Bella chuckled. Sex talk was weird; she was never a fan of it and from the looks of it, neither was Edward. She sat up on her elbows and cleared her throat. "I would like a little more foreplay, if it's okay with you."

"No problem," Edward said, sitting on his ankles. He looked down at Bella, panting with her eyes closed, and warmly smiled. He rubbed Bella's leg before spreading them apart. "Do you mind?"

"No, not at all."

Edward kissed down her inner thighs before trailing back up with his tongue. He repeated the actions a couple of times before, stopping at the lining of my panties. "I got you," he whispered, smirking up at the object of his desire's flustered face. He slowly removed Bella's panties. "I'm promise I'll make you feel good."

Bella groaned as Edward went down her. She tried to grind her hips further against Edward but he held a tight grip on them. She threw her head back and whispered his name over and over when his tongue entered her. His movements were becoming more aggressive. Her pants became more erratic, feeling her orgasm on the edge.

She moved her hand down to Edward's soft, brown hair, running her hands through it clutching it from time to time. Her other hand moved above her. Her knuckles began to turn white as she grasped the sheets with such force that the fabric threatened to stretch.

Edward stopped, looked up and said in a voice that made Bella's legs tremble. "You like that don't you?"

"_Yes_…" Bella managed to reply before yanking Edward's hair as she felt her orgasm washed over her. "God, yes.."

Edward pulled back and smirked down at the panting Bella, "You're ready?"

"Yeah," Bella breathed out, coming down from her high. She licked her lips as she watched Edward pull off his boxers and put the condom on.

She whimpered as he pushed his member inside her and began to move. The feeling that was going through her body was incomprehensible. She could not even form words to describe what she was feeling. His body was against hers, his breaths were becoming much more erratic by the second; his hands gripped her hips as if he was afraid that she would slip away. He tried to keep in control but even that was starting to become vain.

When Bella's second orgasm came moments, she clung to Edward's hearing him grunt out of her name. She sighed when he stopped and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. The lovers didn't move for a while, breathing hard and giving each other light kisses.

Bella smiled to herself; she enjoyed it a lot. A lot more than she thought she would.

Bella let out a content sigh as Edward rolled to his side. She sat up, holding the sheets up against her chest and checked her buzzing phone. She slightly grimaced at the numerous texts sent by Alice; it looked like she wouldn't see her friend until tomorrow afternoon but at least she was safe. (She felt bad for leaving her friend at the club by herself; she vowed not to do that ever again.) She read the messages and paused when she felt the bed dip. She let out a yelp of surprise as Edward wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"Edward-"

"Will you stay for breakfast?" He asked, nuzzling her neck. "Please?"

Bella glanced back and smiled. "I supposed, since you offered."

Edward gave Bella's shoulder a brief kiss. "It'll be worth it; I promise."

"I'm holding you to that promise," Bella replied, pulling Edward into a deep kiss. She yelped again as Edward grabbed her hips and dragged her on top of him.

Breakfast couldn't hurt.


End file.
